


Another Day

by Priestlyislove



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Affection, Carrying, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, They’re just super in love idk what to tell you, this story could rot your teeth with how disgustingly sweet it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: Every morning Cavendish wakes up next to Dakota is another morning he knows he’s the luckiest man in the world.





	Another Day

It was seven in the morning, and the light pouring in through the cracks in the blinds always felt softer on Saturdays. It fell upon Cavendish like a thin blanket, and his eyes fluttered open to see the world through a rosy film of silk. As his senses returned from his dreams he was reminded of the pleasant weight across his stomach. Dakota lay next to him, arm wrapped around his middle so naturally it seemed to belong there. His curls glowed in the sun, mussed from sleep, like a halo encircling his face. Cavendish could not look away.

He lived alone, but he was very rarely lonely. When Dakota didn’t stay over at his house, he would stay at Dakota’s. Following each other home after work like lost puppies and not leaving until there was only one star in the sky again. There was a bag of Dakota’s things neatly packed by his dresser for these occasions. He was practically a roommate at this point. A roommate who was very good at kissing.

Cavendish could not keep down a content sigh. Dakota’s breathing remained steady, still deep in sleep. Cavendish brushed a stray hair out of his partner’s face, smiling a little as it sprung right back to where it was. His hair was probably the most stubborn thing about him. Cavendish couldn’t understand how he was always so easygoing.

In many respects, Dakota was nearly his opposite. That had been obvious since the day they met. And Cavendish worried frequently that meant they wouldn’t be compatible, but that had never been the case. Instead, they were able to fill in the other’s gaps. Cavendish would remember things for Dakota, and Dakota would calm him down when he got anxious. If Dakota couldn’t stand the way something felt or sounded Cavendish would handle it, and Dakota would make sure Cavendish didn’t skip any meals or miss too much sleep. And some of their differences were only that, just differences, but that was fine too. It meant there was always more Dakota for him to discover.

And he _relished_ discovering Dakota. He was charmed when he learned Dakota was left handed, or that despite his talent for music, he didn’t know how to whistle. He found himself delightfully surprised when Dakota turned out to be a natural on roller skates. And he could spend lifetimes exploring his body and still not be satisfied. He knew every curve, every birthmark and stretchline, every scar, and his lips had touched every single bare patch of skin, but he still felt like a stranger. An outside force. Dakota was something divine, and Cavendish was the lucky researcher who had no hope of figuring him out, but got to lay next to him, regardless.

Bracing his palms on either side of himself, he eased himself out from under Dakota. As much as he’d love to lay there with him until time came to an unimpressive stop, he had things he needed to get done. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could return to his side.

As he stood up, the bed creaked slightly. Dakota reached a little further, fingers grasping lazily for the body that was no longer next to him. He rolled onto his stomach, muttering in his low rumbling voice, “come back to bed.”

Cavendish glanced back at him with a smile. It was very difficult to not smile in front of Dakota. “Oh, are you awake?”

Dakota continued to lay there with his eyes closed. He considered for a moment before he responded, “No.”

“That’s too bad,” Cavendish shrugged, musing slowly and playfully. “If you were awake, I would’ve kissed you good morning.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Dakota sighed melodramatically, “I might be a little awake.” He peeked at him with one eye. Cavendish leaned down, pecking him on the cheek. As he straightened back up, Dakota complained, tone still muddled by sleepiness, “that wasn’t a real kiss.”

“You can have a real kiss when you wake up all the way.” Cavendish turned away, but was stopped by Dakota grabbing his waist with both hands. He tugged him back down, and Cavendish shrieked “ _Vinnie!_ ” with scandalous delight.

Dakota sat up behind him, hands still wrapped around his hips, moving like a bear that had just finished hibernating. He kissed his shoulder, resting his nose on it. “Mh, now you have no choice but to come back to bed.”

“And how long am I supposed to stay here?” Cavendish spoke, a few giggles slipping loose. He felt himself melting into his touch and made no attempts to stop it. The bed was soft, Dakota was soft. It felt like that was exactly where he belonged. Maybe it was his destiny to stay. He’s powerless to stop a force like that.

“Hmm,” Dakota pretended to think. “How ‘bout forever?”

“That sounds nice, but we have responsibilities,” Cavendish put his hands over Dakota’s, prying them off his waist, and holding them instead. “And I happen to like our job. After all, I wouldn’t have met you if I stayed in bed all day.”

Dakota kissed his shoulder again a few times, working his way to his neck. His breath tickled Cavendish’s little hairs back there and he had to fight the urge to pull away and dissolve into a laughing fit. “But now we’ve met, and that’s all you need, right?” Dakota blinked blearily as Cavendish let go of his hands and pulled away, turning around to face him. His sleepy confusion was more than enough incentive for Cavendish to kiss him.

Dakota, regardless of the time of day, always tasted a little bit like coffee. There was another more metallic taste that would linger, but Cavendish had learned to love it. He also learned to love the little needy sounds Dakota made when they would kiss for more than a few seconds. He couldn’t even shut up when his mouth was mashed against Cavendish’s, but the sounds he’d make reminded Cavendish just how much he was wanted here.

Cavendish pressed his form against Dakota, one hand sinking into the mattress and the other on Dakota’s back. Dakota was running his hand through Cavendish’s hair, pulling him in as close as he could get. It was slow and it was sweet and Cavendish never wanted to leave this moment.

But Dakota pulled away. Only enough so their lips weren’t touching, but it made him feel like there were seas between them. There was a light in his eyes, a childish kind of wonder that Cavendish couldn’t live without. Dakota breathed, “I think I might be in love with you, dude.”

Cavendish faked a pout. “Are you serious? I’ve been planning a confession for weeks, and you just say that like it’s nothing? I have half of a mind to go back in time and do it before you get the chance.”

“Yeah, but then I’d do the same, and we’d just keep going earlier and earlier, and if we go too far back then we wouldn’t know each other, and we’d have to play matchmakers with ourselves.” Dakota pointed out, as if that was the next logical step. “You’d end up having to get little kid you to confess to baby me, and I wouldn’t even remember it.”

“I suppose that would be a problem.” Cavendish nodded along, trying to follow the scenario that was in Dakota’s head. His brain always seemed to go faster than his mouth could keep up with.

“How about we just pretend I didn’t say anything, and then you can still do whatever mushy stuff you had planned?” Dakota offered him a smile. Although he wasn’t very good at what he described as ‘mushy stuff,’ he loved when Cavendish would do it. He was easy to impress with romantic gestures, and that did wonders for Cavendish’s self esteem.

“Sounds perfect.” Cavendish kissed him again, trying to memorize the shape of Dakota’s mouth, hoping that would help quell his desire to be pressed against it at all times. He broke away, a little breathless, “It seems to me you’re plenty awake now.”

Dakota slipped out of his hold, laying down again. His curls spread over the pillow as he heaved a sigh, “Nope, still tired.”

“I see.” Cavendish got his hands back under him, scooping him up bridal style and carrying him off the bed. “Well, I can’t get anything done until I make the bed, so I’ll just have to relocate you.”

Dakota draped his arms around Cavendish’s neck, unable to hide how much he enjoyed being picked up. “You know what? I think I’m good here, in your arms.”

“I need my arms, Vinnie.” Cavendish motioned to the unmade bed with the tilt of his head.

“Use your legs,” Dakota lazily kicked up a foot to demonstrate. “I bet that Murphy kid could make the bed with his legs.”

“Murphy could do anything, even get through that foggy head of yours,” Cavendish kissed his forehead for emphasis.

“Let’s go visit him, we could take him to the aquarium or something. They were pretty popular in his time so I’m sure we could find one, and if not, we could go further back or maybe even a little bit ahead. It looks like a fun time. They’re like, fish zoos. Zoos for fish. Do you like fish?” Dakota rambled as Cavendish set him down on his feet.

“I find myself indifferent towards them.” Cavendish admitted. “I like spending time with you and Milo, however, so I think it’s a good idea. But before we go, we need to get dressed, make the bed, brush our teeth, and eat something.” He counted off on his fingers. Dakota had never been the sort of person who made lists, but he would play along for Cavendish’s sake. He knew how much it helped the older man’s frayed nerves. Cavendish frowned slightly, racking his brains, “That’s it, right?”

“We’ll remember if there’s anything else,” Dakota smiled. “We always do.”

“We always do.” Cavendish echoed back with apparent adoration. It was the easiest way to say ‘I’m so glad that I’ve lived my life in a way that led me to meeting you and I still can’t believe the stroke of luck I was graced with when you decided to give me a chance.’

“Okay, we’ll split on the count of three: one, two, t-” Dakota pulled back as Cavendish came in prematurely for the kiss. He continued, smiling slyly and annunciating as slow as he could, “ _two and a half_ , _two and three fourths, and..._ three!” He kissed him quickly and took off, nearly tripping over himself to get his checklist done.

Cavendish pulled the sheets back over the mattress, smoothing out of existence the records that he and Dakota had ever slept there. He didn’t need their imprints, he had the real deal. He heard the crash of something being dropped in the other room, and the instantaneous shout of Dakota, “I’m okay!” And Cavendish rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help from smiling.

Dakota had crash landed into his life and interrupted his old routine. And that, decidedly, wasn’t a bad thing. Cavendish had been following the same path for so long he forgot what it meant to _live_. But Dakota changed that. He could make even the most humdrum of things into something Cavendish looked forward to. He opened up the blinds and let the light in. He stopped for a moment, just letting a new day wash over him. A new day with Dakota.

He couldn’t quite remember what he was like before Dakota, but if he was lucky, he’d never have to know another day without him.


End file.
